love days
by Cristell-sombra
Summary: una nueva mision se avecina las personas ideales para llevarlo acabo son Kakashi y Anko, su relacion no es del todo amigable, pero el tiempo pasa y todo cambia cuando pasas mas tiempo con una persona que crees odiar... ¿como lidiaran ambos con esto?


Pues es mi primer fic de una de las parejas que tanto amo Kakashi x Anko :) espero y sea de su agrado aun no me acostumbro a hacer historias y no redacto muy bien que digamos, en fin espero y les guste ;)

Los personajes aquí presentados son obra de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capitulo I: Una misión juntos.**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse e iluminar poco a poco la aldea de la hoja, unos cuantos rayos se colaban por las persianas de algunas de las casas levantando a los aldeanos, sobre todo a una peli-lila en especial. –_Estúpido sol_- Pensaba mientras los malditos rayos tocaban insistentemente mi rostro con propósito de levantarme de la cama, moví pesadamente las cobijas, me estire un par de veces intentando alejar la desidia de mí. Después de quedarme pensando unos minutos de nada realmente importante me coloque las pantuflas y me dirigí a la cocina, cocinar no era específicamente una de mis cualidades terminaba por hartarme y prefería comprar comida corrida, la mire con disgusto y volví a la habitación a arreglarme y salí rumbo a la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba cerca del departamento.

**-Listo Anko- sensei un café cappuccino bien cargado-** Mencionaba la hija del dueño de la cafetería, cuando su padre se encontraba ocupado era ella quien se encargaba de atender a los clientes, me encantaba ir cuando ella estaba ya que nunca faltaba que me atendiera con mucho respeto, tome mi pedido, page y me retire rumbo a la torre del Hokage, necesitaba ir a una misión para poder pagar la renta del departamento había escogido un lugar muy bueno para vivir con una excelente ubicación y por lo mismo la renta mensual era un tanto alta.

**-Buenos días Anko-** Saludaba Zishune desde su escritorio.

**-Hola, ¿Algo nuevo por aquí?-** Cuestionaba mientras me acercaba a ella.

**-De hecho llego una nueva petición que Tsunade-**sama cree perfecta para ti, deberías pasar a hablar con ella- Señalaba la oficina de la quinta mientras me informaba.

**-Anko, que bueno que te veo-** Entre a la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraba revisando el mundo de papeleo que siempre tenia en su escritorio **–Ha llegado una nueva petición, nos informan que desde unas semanas atrás han visto a unos cuantos ninjas de la aldea del sonido rondar por los alrededores de nuestra aldea, sin embargo ni han intentado atacar e incluso algunos de los Jounin testigos han intentado varias veces correrlos pero en el momento en que comienzan a acercarse los del sonido escapan, necesitamos que investigues el por que están aquí y cuales son sus intenciones –**Continuaba dándole atención a los demás papeles sin embargo notaba cierto pendiente en su voz, hablando de ninjas del sonido seguramente no se trataba de nada bueno.

**-No hay problema, les preguntare a los Jounin que se encuentran en el centro de informes que esta colocado en la entrada de la aldea y preparare todo para comenzar mañana-** Hice una reverencia en forma de respeto para poder retirarme.

**-Por cierto, le he pedido a alguien mas que ayude en esta misión- Mencionaba despreocupadamente –**Kakashi Hatake será tu compañero espero y entiendas que necesito al menos a dos Jounin capacitados para esta petición-

Hatake, ¿Por qué demonios el era mi compañero? Entre tantos Jounin bastante capaces tenia que se el quien Tsunade pidió ayuda, no me era tan insoportable era solo que me molestaba su seriedad, misterio y arrogancia. Ahora tenia que buscarlo e intentar ponerme de acuerdo con el sin armar mucho pleito, no había opción tenia dos ventajas: dinero para poder pagar por lo menos dos meses de renta y poder sacar información sobre Orochimaru, no podía permitirme arruinar esta oportunidad solo por capricho mío y por que mi compañero era un completo idiota.

Después de dar las gracias a la quinta me dirigí a revisar toda la aldea para poder localizar al peli-plata, el centro de la aldea, librerías, tiendas, los rostros de los Hokages, parques conocidos y desconocidos, nada absolutamente nada, me había pasado toda la tarde tratando de ubicar al idiota de Hatake no me podía permitir perder mas tiempo en tonterías como esas así que me dirigí a el departamento para arreglar todo lo necesario para comenzar la misión al día siguiente. Al llegar logre divisar lo que parecía una silueta masculina recargada en la puerta de mi departamento.

**-¿Tan tarde llegas a casa? Valla que te gusta perder el tiempo-** Mencionaba Hatake mientras se erguía, al parecer había pasado toda la tarde aquí. Ese idiota solo intentaba hacerme molestar y por supuesto lo había logrado aparte de quitarme toda la tarde buscándolo por la aldea se atrevía a molestarme y exigirme.

**-¿Hasta este nivel has llegado como acosador? Ahora esperas a las señoritas en sus departamentos-** Le respondía secamente mientras lo quitaba de la puerta para poder insertar la llave.

Entre al departamento y al parecer el me seguía, cerro la puerta tras de si y se acomodo en el sillón de la pequeña sala que tenia en la entrada, me daba pena en cierta manera que alguien mas aparte de mi entrara a mi departamento me había cambiado ya hace 6 meses y solo poseía la pequeña sala, un librero, la cocina, la cama y un tocador pero parecía no importarle mucho al vagabundo que se encontraba en mi sala ya que técnicamente el departamento estaba casi vacio.

**-Y bien ¿Cómo realizaremos la misión?- **Decía despreocupado parecía que realmente disfrutaba estar en mi sala.

**-Espero y estés informado, por lo que se tendremos que permanecer afuera de la aldea tiempo completo así que seria prudente comprar un poco de comida y las armas necesarias-** Me coloque frente a el en forma retadora intentándole hacer saber que no era justamente bienvenido aquí, me miro de reojo con su único ojo visible y suspiro divertido.

**-Bien mañana compraremos lo necesario pasare por ti a las ocho y media-** Se levanto del sillón me deseo buena noche y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Creía que me constaría mas trabajo poder correrlo normalmente nuestras discusiones duraban mas, me ponía a gritarle y reprocharle de todo mientras el me contestaba discretamente con algunas indirectas discretas y despreocupadas formas de burlarse. Aun así tenia que darle la razón por lo menos esta vez probablemente intentaba terminar esta misión sin conflictos y riñas, me dirigí a la habitación intentando asimilar que lo tendría que soportar diario hasta que acabáramos esta misión, me envolví en las cobijas e intente conciliar el sueño

_**-EN EL SUEÑO DE ANKO-**_

Me encontraba en una habitación completamente oscura no había forma de salir o al menos eso creía o parecía había caminado ya mucho tiempo sin poder ver nada distinto, se escuchaban pasos venir hacia mi pero no logre identificar de que lado provenía ya que se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

**-Valla, pero a quien me he encontrado-** Un susurro extraño se hacia presente **–Hace ya muchos años que no nos vemos-** El susurro persistía sentía como poco a poco me estresaba y desesperaba.

**-Muéstrate maldito gusano- **Insultaba intentando lograr que reaccionare quien producía aquel susurro.

**-Has cambiado mucho de pequeña eras tan frágil, amable, callada y estúpida-** Se burlaba de mi aquel susurro mientras mi cuerpo se encontraba tenso y paralizado.

Pero que rayos estaba pasando bien sabia que era todo un sueño y nada mas que un sueño pero todo me parecía tan real y vivido, me tensaba encontrarme en un lugar que no conocía pero sobre todo esa maldita voz era lo que mas me perturbaba, me parecía conocida pero no lograba poder identificar el origen de ella. Buscaba desesperadamente entre las sombras algún indicio de aquella voz.

**-Al parecer sigues igual como cuando te fuiste de mi lado, tan sola mi preciada mamba negra – **Me estrese aun mas, _maldita sea, ¿Por qué ahora? __**–**_**No todos saben lidiar con algo tan hermoso y letal, vuelve a mi-** Insistía aquella voz, comencé a temblar incontrolablemente, me sentía tan estúpida temblando en vez de enfrentarlo.

Ya había logrado identificar el origen de la voz y a quien pertenecía muy probablemente era su intención que lograra identificarlo, la única persona que me llamaba mamba negra era mi peor error de alguna manera, aquella persona que me causo tantos problemas y dudas sobre mi, mi antiguo maestro Orochimaru.

En instantes una serpiente me envolvía en su cuerpo y preparada para devorarme abrió su boca negra como la noche, no podía moverme me encontraba totalmente paralizada…

_**-FIN DEL SUEÑO-**_

Desperté de golpe sudando frio aun continuaba temblando, una sombra sin ninguna forma en particular se encontraba frente a mi, escuche la perilla de la puerta moverse de un lado a otro desesperadamente.

**-¿Estas bien?-** Cuestionaba el peli-plata después de lograr abrir la puerta se notaba su preocupación con cierto toque de desconcierto.

La sombra había desaparecido no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, mi corazón estaba exaltado latiendo mil por hora la cabeza estaba a punto de estallar la marca maldita se activo inesperadamente, el dolor me era insoportable pero no me podía permitir ser tan débil frente a una persona que realmente no consideraba de mi total confianza, Salí de la cama intentando soportar el dolor.

**-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-**Cuestionaba al peli- plata frente a mi mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio sin flaquear.

**-Escuche que gritabas desde fuera del departamento no tuve otro remedio que forzar la puerta ¿Te encuentras bien?-** Preguntaba con un tono de preocupación mientras se acercaba a mi para asegurarse de que me encontrara bien.

**-No fue nada importante, solo un mal sueño- **Lo quitaba del camino y me movía lentamente hacia la cocina.

Me siguió mirándome aun preocupado, me fastidiaba esa mirada me hacia sentir como una completa inútil que se la pasaba necesitando ayuda todo el tiempo, me molestaba aun mas que el lo hiciera, tantos años que llevaba aquí en la aldea y solo cuando era pequeña me ayudo asta que me independice y ahora resultaba que se preocupaba por mi.

**-¡Estoy bien!-** Le contestaba de manera seca intentando hacer que dejara de mirarme así.

Suspiro y de nueva cuenta se acomodo en el sillón me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación, me quede un rato frente a la puerta, el dolor de la marca ya se había dispersado sin embargo me invadía un temor inexplicable el hecho de entrar al cuarto y volver a ver aquella sombra, me quede viendo unos momentos la cama sintiendo un ligero temblor en las piernas –_Que estupidez-_ pensaba mientras me dirigía al baño, me era muy tonto temerle a mi propio cuarto era un temor insensato, comencé dándome una ducha caliente, me vestí y salí de nuevo rumbo a la sala.

**-¿Estas lista? Iremos primero por la comida- **Aquel peli-plata se levantaba del sillón mientras me sonreía o al menos eso creí que era lo que estaba haciendo era muy difícil poder identificar cada gesto con esa maldita mascara tapándole la mitad del rostro. Asentí y ambos salimos del lugar.

* * *

Holii :D espero y hallan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, no pasaron muchas cosas realmente relevantes pero es el primer capitulo algo así como la introducción a la acción jaja XD, de antemano se les agradece los comentarios, sugerencias, regaños aquí todo se recibe con mucho gusto y dando inmensas gracias ;D

~Tell-Sombra~


End file.
